


Subterfuge

by suchlostcreatures (godfmischief)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, Odin!Loki, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godfmischief/pseuds/suchlostcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years in service of the Valkyrie, Sif returns to Asgard to find the realm changed - and not for the better. Odin seems to be caught in Lorelei's snare - until Sif discovers it is not Odin who sits on the throne, but the trickster Loki...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subterfuge

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I began this story when I first heard Lady Sif was to cameo in episode 15 of Agents of SHIELD. It was going to be my version of how the ep might play out, but I lost momentum and forgot all about it. I rediscovered this whilst searching for a partially-written chapter of another WIP and decided I'd do something else with the story.
> 
> The new premise is based upon a Thor 3 headcanon I found myself harping about on Tumblr one day. The gist of it being that Loki (under the guise of Odin) sends Sif to train with the Valkyrie in effort to get her out his way. He plans to use Lorelei* to brainwash the rest of Asgard's (male) warriors. When at last Sif returns to the Realm Eternal, she find all is not as it should be, and after discovering the truth of who really sits on the throne, it falls upon her to find a way to stop Asgard's new power-hungry king... Her first plan of action - to find Thor. A task not nearly as easy as it should be.
> 
> * For those unfamiliar with Lorelei: She's a comic character (Asgardian) with the ability to bend men to her will with little more than the sound of her voice. She was bought into the Marvel Cinematic Universe in episode #15 of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. when Odin!Loki sent Sif to Midgard to recapture her and return her to Asgard. Females are immune to Lorelei's enchantment, which is why Sif was sent to retrieve her.

 

 

_The sword had been genuine. It's blade keen enough to slice flesh at the ghost of a touch. Not the kind of blunt-edged mock up most cosplayers seem to tote about when wearing their Xena gear - or whoever it was they dressed as. Besides, the woman had been scaring the public. Eyeballing everyone with a feral look; stopping every second person who edged past her; ranting on about her shield; even stepping out in front of traffic like she had no concept of pavement and road._

_It was only right that they brought her in for questioning, lest she do harm to more than just herself..._

**x . x . x . x . x**

"So let me get this straight. You're a warrior princess -"

"Maiden." The woman interrupted, her back straight and proud as she perched upon the worn metal chair. "I have no claim to the royal bloodline."

"Warrior maiden then." The cop exchanged a look with his partner and shook his head with a chuckle. "A warrior maiden from _Ass_ -guard."

Sensing mockery, the woman pursed her lips and clenched her hands into tight fists upon her lap, reminding herself to stay calm. Mortals could be fools, and easily driven to do foolish things. "I come to warn Thor that his brother, Loki Laufeyson, sits on the throne of Asgard."

"Loki?" The cop hesitated, his eyes sidling to his partner. "Now, where have I heard that name?"

The woman looked from her interrogator who sat across the small table, to the edgy one who paced the white-walled room. Both were clearly slow-witted, she decided. Gritting her teeth, she prised the answer from her lips. "He brought an army to your realm. He destroyed your spires and struck down all in his path - can you truly tell me you do not know his name?"

"Crazy fangirl." The pacing cop muttered with a laugh. "Taking this cosplay a bit seriously, don't you think?"

"I may not understand the meaning of your words, but I understand the mockery behind them." The woman pushed back her chair, every base instinct calling for her to press her sword against his throat. _If only they hadn't confiscated it soon after arrival upon this cursed realm._

Springing towards her, the second cop placed a hand upon her arm, his fingers firm against her flesh as he fixed her with a condescending smile. "Calm down now honey, we'll find someone you can talk to about this."

With all of her will, she stopped herself from wrenching free of the man's grasp and lifting him by his throat. She would give him the benefit of the doubt, if he could be willing to help her.

"Who do you have in mind, Jeff?" The other asked, his curiosity genuine as he pulled himself up from his bored slouch..

"I'm sure we can find this lady a nice man in a white coat she can pour her heart out to."

Their laughter was more than she had the patience to withstand. With a cry of outrage she shot up from her seat and swung first at the man who held her, Soft wet warmth and gristle burst against her fist as she shattered his nose. Releasing her, he staggered away, tripping over her discarded chair as momentum sent him sprawling to the ground.

"Hey! What the hell!" The first cop sprang towards the door, thumping it as he cried, "Hey, we need some help in here!"

"All I ask is to speak with the son of Coul!" The warrior woman roared, grabbing the cop by his shoulders and swinging him around to face her. He wasn't smirking now, she noted, holding him flat against the door as his comrades on the other side began to throw themselves against it. "He is with your army of Shield warriors. Protectors of your realm - how can this be so difficult for you to understand!"

With his fingers digging for purchase around the hand at his throat, the cop fought for release. Her grip was like iron. How could someone who looked so slight, be so strong?

"K-k-kay!" He managed, hoping she'd understand his surrender. He'd agree to whatever she asked. He'd find her a fucking leprechaun if she'd only let him go. "P-please!"

With a sideways look of warning, the woman relaxed her hand, stepping back as he crumpled to the floor at her feet. Without her strength against the door, it popped open, sliding the cop a few feet along the floor as those on the other side burst through.

Unlike the first two, these men brandished weapons, and the woman eyed them warily; even as she decided which she'd take out first and who would follow.

"Perhaps you're ready to start talking now?" She bared her teeth with a threat-laced smile. One man edged closer. She tilted her head towards him, glanced over his weapon, smiled wider; welcoming the challenge.

"We don't want to hurt you ma'am…" The man began, and then he pulled the trigger on his gun.

White hot pain seared through her. A thousand bolts of lightning coursed through her body, sending her spasming to the ground. Unconscious before she hit the floor.

**t b c . . . . ?**

* * *

**END NOTE:** This was shorter than my usual fanfic fodder, but I'm kind of testing the waters here. And to be honest, I'm probably biting off more than I can chew by posting this - I already have three WIP's to try and complete. *shakes head miserably*  I'm sorry! I just had to do it! I figure maybe I can chip away at it here and there... Maybe...

This is Sif's story for the moment, but expect to see Loki's side of things in the future. If this story _has_ a future. U _rgh. Why do I keep starting new things?_


End file.
